The invention relates to snowthrowers, and, more particularly, to remote controlled discharge chute deflectors for snowthrowers.
It is known to provide snowthrowers with discharge chute deflectors that can be controlled from the operator's position behind the snowthrower so that it is not necessary for the operator to come from behind the snowthrower to change the direction of the discharge. See, for example, U.S. Greider Patent No. 4,205,468, issued June 3, 1980.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Bodvig 840,603 Jan. 8, 1907 Link 1,096,041 May 12, 1914 Fulcer, et al. 1,535,913 Apr. 25, 1925 Huddle 2,496,472 Feb. 7, 1950 Curtis, et al. 2,642,680 Jun. 23, 1953 Mayhill, et al. 2,778,510 Jan. 22, 1957 Blanchet 2,971,279 Feb. 14, 1961 Vohl 3,075,813 Jan. 29, 1963 Vachon 3,088,779 Dec. 18, 1961 Hennen 3,251,631 Apr. 15, 1965 Wightman, et al. 3,483,960 Nov. 24, 1967 Bacon 3,510,171 May 5, 1970 Gunderson 3,867,773 Feb. 25, 1975 Gunderson 3,879,866 Apr. 29, 1975 Gunderson 4,011,668 Mar. 15, 1977 Chase 4,138,829 Feb. 13, 1979 Fralish 4,255,881 Mar. 17, 1981 Johnson 4,549,365 Oct. 29, 1985 ______________________________________